


Random Scenario #1 -Minsung    ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

by XxMoon_DustXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Kissing, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoon_DustXx/pseuds/XxMoon_DustXx
Summary: Random scenario #1 - minsung - cafe shop love confession
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Random Scenarios ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ





	Random Scenario #1 -Minsung    ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Random scenario #1 - Minsung 

Ever since Minho started working at a little cafe, he can't help but think about his regular. Han Jisung. Who wouldn't think about his big puffy squirrel like cheeks. His bubbly extroverted personality. "Minho? Earth to Minho." Minho looks at Felix (his coworker) in with widened eyes. "There's a customer waiting for you, I'll make the drink you have." Felix says while holding his hand out. Minho eventually gives it to him and walks to the register looking at a beautiful Woman. 

"Hello! Welcome to ________'s Café, what would you like today?" Minho said with the most cheer he could have. "I'm new around here, so I'll take whatever you reccomend." The Woman said while giving a big smile. "I reccomend the Café Au Lait, I get that one all the time." Minho said pointing to the picture of it. "It's just coffee with hot milk, nothing serious about it." "I'll take that, it sounds delicious!" "Alright, can I have your name please, and tell me how to spell it."

"It's J-e-s-s-i-c-a, Jessica."

"Ok, please take a seat or wait over there while we make it for you." After that she walks away, and Minho tells Felix what she ordered. "You really love that drink, don't you Minho?" Felix laughs as he gives a drink to someone. "Here you go ma'am, have a great day!" Minho goes to get the coffee that is already done, and heats up some milk. "Café Au Lait for Jessica?" Minho says to Jessica. "Thank you so much! Café's are the best when you move!" Jessica says as she walks out into the gleaming sunlight.

After a few more orders and checking his watch multiple times. The time finally came. Minho finally gets to see Han again. He doesn't like that he can only see Han on Monday's and Friday's. Being in college takes up too much time. Next thing Minho expects is Han to walk in through the door. Which happened and Minho screamed happily mentally. All of that happened yet you can only see him smile at Han and Han does the same.

"Hey Han! The usual as always!" Minho says as he hands Han's drink to him. Which he glady made before. Minho has had a crush on Han ever since he moved here 2 years ago. 1 year ago Minho had finally realized he had been in actual _love_ with Han. "Thank you Min! It's been such a terrible day in my classes. I almost failed a test and forgot my notes I had to turn in today. Luckily the professor said I can turn it in tomorrow. Since today almost went wrong, wanna go for drinks or something after you get off work?"

"Sure, same time as last time?"

"You know it. I gotta go to my next class now. See yah later Minho!" Han said with his wide smile. His footsteps slowly echo away from the Café.

"I think I'm gonna confess tonight Felix."

"REALLY?! OH GOD FINALLY, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVE-" Minho quickly covered Felix's mouth with his hands.

"Felix! Inside voices!" Minho slowly let go and got back to work.

"Sorry, did it on impulse. Anways, wouldn't he just think you're drunk or something? I'd say that's a bad way to confess to your crush."

"Oh shut it, as if you could come up with something better with you being all shy ."

"Ok, maybe not, but what I said is true. You can and maybe will say things that aren't true you know. That's basically the definition of being drunk, it's hard to think straight."

"I heard that little pun you sneak. I will confess though, whether I like it or not."

After a couple more hours of working and taking breaks, it's time for Minho and Felix to close the Café for the night. "Han is waiting for you outside, I just wanna say goodluck. Night." "Goodnight Felix, hope lucks on my side tonight." Felix says a little goodnight to Han before walking off to his apartment. A few seconds later, Minho soon walks out and locks the doors.

"You ready Minho?"

"Yep"

"Alright, let's go to the bar we went to last time."

"Hey wait" Minho says as he held Han's wrist.

"Hm? What is it?" Han stops his movement and turns toward Minho.

"Can we talk for a sec? I have something serious to tell you."

"Yeah of course."

"You will most likely not talk to me again after I say this." Minho takes a deep breath and brings the courage to tell him. "I'm in love with you, Han." Han grew big eyes as he processes what Minho just said. "You're in love with... me? As in romance love?"

"Yes, romance love." Minho can't believe he was actually able to say it. All he is scared of now is Han's words. "When did you realize you were in love with me?" Han said with his voice a little shaking. "About a 1 year ago, I realized it when my heart was about to explode everytime I saw you smile. Your smile is so precious. your puffy cheeks. Your big beautiful brown hazel eyes. Your bubbly personality-"

Next thing Minho knows is Han is kissing him sweetly. After a few more seconds, Han breaks it off and looks straight at Minho. "Are we in a romance story, cause I love you too. I thought it would be stupid to tell you since I have had others reject me harshly. I also couldn't tell you cause I thought you were straight." Han said with a relieved smile. They both lean in, without knowing who initiated it, they kiss again. This time Minho breaks it off.

"Does this mean we're a couple?"

"I guess so, I don't need a drink now. You made my day just by smiling at me. Want me to walk you to your apartment?"

" i would love that."

Minsung - That Café Au nobody asked for

Pleaae do not steal, ask if you want to add more story to it. Bye bye now ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
